sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Lazarus Redmorn
Lazarus Redmorn is a Lightward in the Thalassian militia known as the Sunguard. He is a pathfinder and courtesan, serving under Esme Sunshard, Vaelrin Firestorm and Telchis Truefeather. As the only surviving member of his bloodline, he has assumed the duties of his late mother and father as the current lord and patriarch of the Noble House Redmorn. ---- Appearance Beautiful and bordering on androgynous, Lazarus’ outward appearance is something that he cares for meticulously. Cladding himself in only the finest -- and sometimes the flashiest -- garments available, there’s no doubt that he lives to turn heads at breakneck speeds. Golden jewelry, elegant silks, feathers and masquerade masks make a frequent appearance in his ensemble, often earning him the fitting titles of ‘theatrical’ and ‘eccentric’. Lazarus has a number of piercings, including a studded labret in his lip, which is occasionally connected to one of the small hoops in his ear via a thin, dainty chain. One of his most notable features is his lengthy hair, which consists of sandy-gold bangs and strands of deep auburn beginning just behind his ears. He has a series of unusual markings on his back, resembling connected splotches or stripes that most would regard as a single large (and perhaps unfortunate) birthmark. Atop these markings are zig-zagging whip-scars. Though he started out quite small and frail when he first joined the Sunguard, he has since gained a few inches in height and his features have masculinized with consistent training. Personality Foolhardy, flaky and flirtatious. Lazarus is a hedonist to the core, opting to follow the path of least resistance that leads to potential pleasure. Due to devastating losses suffered during his early youth -- not the least of which being his mother -- Lazarus has a difficult time forming genuine emotional bonds. He believes that war will claim everyone that he loves, and so it is best not to love anything with his entire heart. He does, however, indulge in his vices in other ways. Lazarus is a liar, a gambler and a risk-taker with an addictive and narcissistic personality to boot. Those who feed his vanity are lavished with charm and whatever commodities he can (or can’t) afford to expend. Since taking over as the house's Lord, he’s had to reign in his greedy habits considerably. While he can be amicable and even cordial on the surface, there always seems to be something just slightly ‘off’ about him. It’s as if he is always wearing a layer of masks that he prefers to swap out, never quite able to reach the bottom of the stack. He is cocksure -- often overestimating his own skills and talents -- and at times he can be quite snide, particularly to those he deems 'less fortunate’ or of lower social standing. At his worst, Lazarus is an absolutely insufferable scoundrel. He can, however, be pleasant company and entertainment... so long as one is careful to keep their gold, secrets and heart tucked safely away. Family, Nobility and Heritage Lazarus’s lineage can be traced back to what was formerly the noble House Stargrove. His estate is nestled in the landlocked location in south-eastern Quel’thalas known as Hemlock Hollow -- a land primarily known for its lush botanical gardens, pomegranate wine, and a rar e, shimmering moth whose larvae produces silk fibers of exceptional quality. The raw fibers of their hefty cocoons are often sold to the wealthiest merchants and weavers to refine into silk for lucrative profit. The heraldic animal of the Stargrove crest was an ouroboros, wrapped around itself in the ‘infinity’ symbol and bearing striking similarity to the spine-crested cobra. It has since been replaced by the Redmorn heraldic animal -- a fiery hippogryph. Years ago, the Stargrove bloodline held high prestige and social sway within the House of Nobles. Lazarus’s mother, Leuretta Stargrove, upended this and shocked many when she married outside of nobility. Rather than taking to any of her ‘proper suitors’, she elected Teldeus Redmorn as her political consort and, eventually, her husband. Though the man was an esteemed Spellbreaker -- marching quickly up the ranks within the circle that would band together to form the Blood Knights -- he was previously an orphan of questionable lineage and as far from nobility as one’s blood could run. Upon marriage, Leuretta took his name, uprooted many local traditions and changed the sigils, crests and banners of the house, opting for a complete transformation from the “old ways”. As a result, her lands suffered a loss of profit and political support. Many traders and investors who had poured their resources into the lands and house withdrew suddenly at the news, while others trickled away their funds at a torturous snail’s pace. Though most claimed it was because Teldeus was not a proper consort, lacking in knowledge of the intricate inner workings of politics, many of them were clearly all the more upset that she did not merge her lands with their businesses or names under the title of marital bonds. Though the future looked promising when the pair bore a son, Leuretta died under mysterious circumstances when Lazarus was only six years of age. As a result, their once-enviable status only plunged further. The formerly social house that had been so alive with posh parties and visitors instead became renowned for its silence. Grief-stricken, Teldeus took over as acting nobility until the time would come that hi s son could assume the title. Lazarus’s youthful playboy attitude, independent nature and arrogant demeanor, however, made him a questionable candidate for such a role. It wasn’t until Teldeus’s death in the Sunguard’s Northrend campaign that Lazarus finally found the mantle of patriarch shoved suddenly onto his shoulders. Through a web of charm and charisma, Lazarus has managed to keep the land and estate afloat... or at least keep it from plunging any further. Currently, it is subsisting on a meager inheritance, Lazarus’ own paycheck and loans from other, more affluent noble houses in the region. Those who continue to support and live on the land, however, are fiercely loyal to their current Lord and his bloodline. Lazarus has already begun to undo some of his mother’s ‘selfish mistakes’. He is considered an eligible bachelor and appears to be listening to offers made in regards to marriage… provided they will boost his social prestige. Early Life Even in his youth, Lazarus was a constant ball of reckless energy and sassy attitude, testing the limits of his father’s patience on more than one occasion. He inherited many of his mother's traits, including her penchant for void magic and her stubborn demeanor. After his mother’s death, he was raised primarily by keepers of the estate due to his father’s absence and military duties. Being the only living heir to the Stargrove bloodline, his adolescence was spent primarily learning of politics, history, social nuances and fine arts. A combination of parental absence and overbearing, stand-in caretakers left him pining for excitement and adventure. Pre-Sunguard For nearly a year, a young man clad in a hooded cowl and large bird mask plagued the locals of all regions of Quel'thalas. Though he put on quite the show with his brilliant garb, performance arts and illusionist magic, he also dipped frequently into void to sway and alter the crowd’s perception of him (and loosen up their purses). Wherever he seemed to turn up, the locals were bribed and swindled out of their money in one form or another, while the more prestigious estates suffered from a series of burglaries that heralded his departure from the area. It wasn't until months later that Lazarus's father uncovered some of these stolen items stashed away in his son's room and he wasted no time with his confrontation. Teldeus pressured his son to join into military service to pay off his financial and ethical debts, believing that rigid structure would guide him with a firmer hand than he could find in his heart to do. Faced with imprisonment, public shaming or worse as his only other option, Lazarus begrudgingly joined The Sunguard as an Oathsworn member of the Pathfinders. To the rest of Quel’thalas, the 'man in the bird mask’ simply vanished overnight, leaving its people to breathe a collective sigh of relief. Sunguard “A rocky start” would be an understatement. Lazarus’s disdain for military structure and his anxiety over being placed in harm’s way led him to lash out and disrespect his fellow Oathsworn. In his first year, he always seemed to be skirting the line of dismissal. For his rash and careless behavior, he has been given various types of disciplinary action in effort to deter further outbursts. Among them include lashings (from the Spectre for eavesdropping on officer conversations), ‘boat cleaning’ duty, brief servitude to the Grand Arcanist and most recently, a demotion back to Emberward rank. Despite his shortcomings on the battlefield and in the presence of his superiors, he has excelled in luring others into a false sense of security using charm and seduction. As such, he now serves the Pathfinders as a courtesan, often employed to coax secrets from otherwise tight-lipped individuals. Worgen Curse While privately investigating the corrupted lands on the borders of the Emerald Nightmare, Lazarus was attacked and nearly killed by a ravenous, feral worgen. Though he survived the ordeal, in the midst of his recovery, he found himself painfully transformed into a hulking beast. The fear that widespread knowledge of this curse could potentially strip him of his noble status and rob him of social prestige has led him to keep it a secret with very few exceptions. Only a handful of other Oathsworn have any knowledge of the exact details of this incident, and even fewer know of his lingering curse. Animals, as well as some other worgen, can feel the curse emanating from him. Most creatures of prey panic or flee when they sense him, and thus he prefers to keep his distance from anything four-legged and skittish in order to avoid rousing suspicion. He has assumed this form regularly under the aliases of ‘Redmane’ -- a high elf infected with the curse -- to blend easily within the ranks of the Alliance in order to walk among them and spy on their strategies. bustcom325443543222.png|Lazarus Bust by BigEyebrowArt lazjump.png lazport.png|Lazarus by felicemeloncholie Lazaruspaperdoll.png|Lazarus Paper doll by bhampir lazmad.jpg|Lazarus by mad-maddie lazworgenaaa.png|Worgen Lazarus by bhampir lazportrait.jpg lazchibi.png lazoldbust.png lazchair.png lazlol.png lazfirst.png